1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a Universal Serial Bus Connector with a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Prior Art
Portable electronic devices are found more and more applications in human livings with rapid developments of the science and technology nowadays. A portable electronic device needs to get smaller and smaller on one hand for portability and to incorporate as many electronic components therein as possible on the other hand for multi-function. Thus, electronic components accommodated in the portable electronic device and electrical connectors accommodated in the portable electronic device to connect peripheral electronic components, which are not put in the portable electronic device, to the portable electronic device are all made as small as possible to comply with the miniature of the device.
Universal Serial Bus (USB) connectors are often used to connect peripheral electronic components, such as Hard Disk Drive and CD ROM, to portable electronic devices. A mini USB connector having a small size is widely used in MP3 player. The conventional mini USB connector comprises four contacts for mating with the complementary connector. Normally, a Flexible Printed Circuit Cable (FPC) is needed for connecting another intramural electronic member. However, when the FPC is inserted into the other electrical connector, it is difficult to accurately judge the insertion of the golden finger is at a right position. So, the golden finger is easily broken cause of an overage insertion force.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved USB connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.